


Fame, romance and friendship.

by CrimsonTears



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drama, F/M, Love Triangle, Romance, Singer AU, this will most likely end with toma x heroine, violence probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: Three childhood friends become some of the most famous musicians of the century. It could be both a good thing and a bad thing. Hopefully romantic feelings don't end up getting them into scandals.
Relationships: Heroine/Shin (Amnesia), Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fame, romance and friendship.

"La, la, la, la...." Kanna constantly sang that tune. She was only 5 years old, and didn't really have any lyrics in mind.

"What the heck are you singing?" Shin sounded unimpressed.

"It's my own song! One day I'll sing it in front of a big crowd when I'm famous." She sounded pretty confident in herself.

Shin laughed, "You should try coming up with some words for your songs first."

Kanna frowned. ".....But my voice sounds good though right?"

"I thought you sounded great!" Toma tuned in, going over to them with a full backpack.

"Big brother Toma!" Kanna's face lit up when seeing him, rushing over to hug him. He hugged her right back smiling.

"Hey, why's your backpack so stuffed?" Shin asked curiously.

When breaking the hug with Kanna, he took off his bag and carefully placed it down. "I borrowed some of my mom's CDs, I mean if we're going to form a music group together we should learn from the best right?"

"Oh! I'll bring mom's music player!" Kanna rushed back inside her house excitedly.

Shin looked through the CDs, "Hey big brother…." He looked worried.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever actually become singers one day?" Shin plopped himself down on the ground, holding a CD of his favorite rock singer.

Toma went on his knees across from him, "You need to have a little more faith if you ever want it to happen. But I think we can do it."

Kanna finally came back with a small music player that could play CDs. "Oooh, let's play a Pop CD! I love Pop!" She plopped down next to Toma.

"No way, let's play a Rock CD!" Shin protested.

"Haha, why don't we flip a coin for it?" Toma didn't mind either. He liked all kinds of music.

Those days, they were light-hearted and fun. Simple, and stress-free. As much as she missed the time she spent with those two, she wouldn't give up her current life for anything in the world.

\--

A large stadium of fans screamed for Kanna as she walked onto the stage. Her body clad in slick, body hugging clothing.

This was the moment she's waited years for. A sold out show, right in New York. Miles away from her hometown in Japan. She was the current generation's most popular female singer.

She worked hard for this moment. So many people helped her get here. She'll never forget them.

As she sang on stage, her face was lit up. She enjoyed every moment. Her body swayed with the beat, looking natural with every dance step given the long hours of practice.

The crowd screamed loudly for her.

"Heroine!"  
"Heroine!"  
"Heroine!"

The stage name she came up for herself loudly filled her ears. It seemed unfortunate for it to eventually stop once her final song was over.

"Thank you everyone! I love you all!" Kanna blew kisses to the crowd, and went backstage to rest before leaving. 

"Here." Someone handed her a towel, which she used to wipe off the endless beads of sweat on her face.

"Thanks Shin." She was so out of breath, she had sat down in her dressing room for a few minutes.

"You were really great out there." Shin gave a smile of approval. It wasn't something he showed often. He was as blunt as ever. Known as the singer with the coldest attitude ever. A bad boy all girls fall head over heels for. Kanna just rolled her eyes at the thought, she never saw him as a bad boy of all things.

Just a pain in the ass. Sometimes.

"Thanks." Kanna smiled while drying her face. "I barely got any sleep last night thinking about this show."

"Huh." Shin didn't believe that, crossing arms over his chest. "Didn't you get barely any sleep because of those pictures of Toma at the beach that just got leaked."

Kanna just chuckled, clearly embarrassed. "I-I better change out of these clothes. I'll meet you in the van." She quickly left, while Shin just sighed out of annoyance.

He didn't understand… Why couldn't she like him instead? Well, he wouldn't push his feelings onto her unless he was sure he had a chance.

When both of them hopped into the backseats of Kanna's van, they heard fans shouting outside.

"Woo. I still feel the adrenaline from being onstage." She stretched out, "Hey Waka, take me back to the hotel."

The car started and went off. Meanwhile Shin's phone started ringing. "Yeah?"

Kanna looked over at him in curiosity as he spoke on the phone. She couldn't really make out what was going on given his vague answers. Then he quickly hung up.

"So… turns out we've both been invited to the next billboard music awards, and were nominated for a few categories." Shin smirked, looking pretty proud of himself.

"Seriously?!" Kanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep. All that hard work has paid off." Shin said, only to get startled by Kanna reaching out to grab his hand. His cheeks reddened, staring down at their hands, then up at her.

"I could've never done this without your support, and Toma's." The mention of the blonde made a stabbing pain resonate in his chest.

Not from hate. More jealousy than anything else.

"Yeah, whatever." Shin's mood turned sour, ripping his hand from her grasp to look out the window.

"Did I say something to upset you…?" Kanna frowned, feeling confused by his attitude.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Shin said plainly, refusing to look at her.

"Alright… just make sure to get some sleep. I'm dragging you with me shopping tomorrow so I can get a nice dress for the awards."

She was oblivious to his feelings, but right now all she wanted to think about was looking as amazing as possible for the awards.

Things just seemed to keep getting better for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments, it's appreciated and gives me motivation to write more.


End file.
